Corban Maddix
Introduction For the Mirror Universe counterpart, see mCorban Maddix. "Oooh captain, you like that? You like me doin the dirty work? Grease up those engines, captain!" - Gail Winters (Post 8673). Captain Corban Lakar Maddix (played by Josh Holloway) is a famous Starfleet officer known for his ladies man reputation. Currently, he is stationed on Bajor as the head of the systems Administative Operations, but is most known for his time as the Captain of the USS Fenrir which played a key role in the Dominion War. He is known for not only his philandering, but his honesty through his Zaldan heritage. Family Information Born o n August 01, 2340, Corban was the youngest child of two for Leekae (2306) and Jakar Maddix (2301). With his older brother Gavin Maddix, Corban was pushed into the competitive world of swimming on the oceanic planet. While his brother was always the best, Maddix strove to win until tragdey struck when his brother drowned during a swim in 2355. Guilt striken, Corban dropped out of swimming after his parents began blaming him for the death of his sibling. Four years later, Corban leaves Zaldan to join Starfleet. In 2360, Corban is in his second year at Starfleet Academy when he meets soon-to-be, hit sensation Vidial Tarlica. Nearly twenty years later, Corban reconnects with Raja Tarlica, his daughter, and product of the one night affair with Madam Rouge! Their relationship is rocky, at first, but Corban learns to accept her into his life, wishing to make up for his past mistakes. Corban also has an adopted son, with second wife Cadence Maddix. During an attempt to save their failing marriage, Corban adopts a young Caitian boy named Nrr'bt. *In February, 2380 Maddix under went a vasectomy to ensure no more children. Personal Life Corban's personal life had given him the reputation as a rogue, philanderer and perpetual bachelor. Meeting his first wife, Norah Daniels, during the Dominion War the two served together on the USS Fenrir. Keeping their relationship fast paced, they tied the knot shortly after the end of the war on September 15, 2375 when they eloped. Unfortunately, his roaming eye did little for longivity, prompting Norah to divorce him in late 2376. In the same year, he met Cadence Dainken when he was assigned to be her lawyer after she assassinated the Female Founder. Crash landing on a desert planet sparked their romance, even before his divorce was finale. Finally, on March 03, 2379 the two tied the knot in a formal ceremony while he was still the Captain of the USS Fenrir. Once again, Corban's philandering nature began to tear a hole in their marriage which finally prompted the two to seperate in 2381. Currently, Maddix has resigned himself to life as a bachelor and vows to never marry again. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy in 2359, Corban entered into the Commander division with a degree in Political Science and Public relations. Later that year, he was struck with the devasting blow that both of his parents were killed in a shuttle crash on Zalda. Regrouping, Corban's usual shy demeanor changed, turning him into the well known philanderer is it today. At the age of 22 he graduated to the USS Mariner as Ensign, but switched to the USS Greenwich a year later. Finally, approached by idol Walter Rainer, Corban was promoted to Lieutenant JG and welcomed aboard the USS Fenrir. He remained here for 15 years of his Starfleet career service as second and first officer then finally Captain in 2376 after Marcus Wolfe resigned. Scandal, however, was rampant on the USS Fenrir when former first officer Marcus Wolfe returned in the Dominon War and assumed command after the untimely death of Captain Rainer in 2374. A notable mission involved Corban's work in the Intelligence field, posing as his own clone. He was MIA for several months until the body of his clone was discovered. Upon believing the Captain ahd truly died, a full military service and funeral was held in 2381 until Cadence Maddix vowed revenge on her ex-husbands killer only to find he was still alive. Years as: Ensign: 2362 - 2365 Lt. JG: 2365 - 2366 Lieutenant: 2366 - 2368 Lt. Commander: 2368 - 2374 Commander: 2374 - 2376 Captain: 2376 - Current Commendations Commendation Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. Distinguished Service Cross: Awarded to an officer who went above and beyond the call of duty during an away mission. Meritorious Service Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives Order of Sarek: Awarded to a person who has aided races in overcoming their differences to work together for a common good. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands Corban's first major reprimand involved the charge of unethical treatment of POW 2374. Having in his charge the Cardassian Eron Bern, Corban and Norah Daniels interrogated him with means of torture. Upon the Cardassians release, both Maddix and Daniels were sentences to counselling and two weeks of suspension (to which they used to elope). Other reprimands have included charges of 'commanding under the influence of alcohol,' in 2378, as well as several citations for sexual encounters with unauthorized species. Several crew members have filed sexual harassment charges against him, however, always careful to his duties, Corban manages to escape without conviction. Also, Corban has received numerous warnings in regards to his gambling addictions and even started a tradition on the USS Fenrir involving the crew betting on when the newest Helmsmen redshirt was going to die.